S03 E04 - "Danii Evans' Precious Little Life"
Danii struggles to escape her family and return to the practice while Ollie and Bran try to convince the others that they're real. Plot Danii escapes her boarding school and is found by Erik after spraining her ankle. He brings her back to his family home in Broken Arrow and hides her in a trailer next to his house. Several days later, after failing to get in contact with the others, Danii asks him to bring her to the medical practice in New York state. He agrees, but on the way there he demands the truth from Danii, who is lost as to what to tell him. Eventually, she decides to tell him the truth - to an extent. Her attempts to convince him that the supernatural is real are unsuccessful, and she calls Crowley in the hopes of proving to Erik that demons exist. Her plan fails and Crowley teleports Erik home. Unimpressed with her reluctance to speak, Crowley begins referring to her as 'Vacant' and offers her a lift back to the practice. She agrees, and he calls Anna to bring a limo to collect them in. At the practice, Ollie knocks on the door again, as Bran walks away. A limo drives along the road, and Crowley stops Bran, asking him to come back with him. Bran refuses, though it takes longer than it should have. Danii gets out of the limo and Elliot runs out of the practice, latching onto Bran when he decides that it's really him. Maggie joins them outside, breaking down when she sees them alive. Stan, upon seeing the two, walks away from the practice without a word. When everyone is inside, an argument breaks out between Maggie and Gabe, with Maggie taking offense to Gabe pointing a gun at Bran and Ollie. Sam, still affected by the morphine, assumes they're another Coyote trick and refuses to engage with them, figuring it's better to ignore them until they disappear. Danii points out that the group had been stuck in a Coyote world for a month, and that it was currently the 30th of April. A fight breaks out when Maggie finds out that Danii ran away from her family again, and Sam tries to defend her. An increasingly uncomfortable Bran retreats away from the screaming to the other side of the room with a sleeping Elliot. Noticing this, Ollie joins them and tries to keep out of the yelling. Danii reveals that there is a comic series following the lives of the kids, and that she was reading them until she disappeared in June 2005. The kids believe here, and she admits that the last thing she read was the Coon Shack exploding after Ollie was possessed. She claims to only have found out about them after getting her body back in "The Limit Does Not Exist," but Bran asks her did she find anything about it on her tumblr page, which she discovered significantly earlier. She admits that she did, but decided it was a Coyote trick. A furious Ollie slams his fist down on a nearby gurney and demands to know why she didn't tell them, and that he could have avoided being possessed or at least warn the others it would happen. Danii doesn't answer, and no-one attempts to defend her. Bran asks why she thought she had the right to deliberately hide it from him, and the group here sirens approaching the practice. Figuring that the police are looking for Danii, who had disappeared from boarding school and that Erik had the address of the practice, Maggie sends Danii out to get rid of them. The others begin formulating a plan to escape the police, and Maggie approaches Bran. She tells him that she killed their father and Bran admits that he and Ollie were in Hell for 120 years, not just one. Characters Main Cast * Oliver Snider - Max Irons * Stanley Snider - Brock Kelly * Brandon Hawkes - Connor Jessup * Margaret Hawkes - Melissa George * Gabriel Davenport - Hunter Parrish * Frank O'Brien - Robert Sheehan * Elliot Bates - Maxim Knight * Sam Tanner - Dylan O'Brien * Danielle Evans - Emily Browning Recurring Cast * Crowley - Mark A. Sheppard * Anna - Odette Yustman Guest Cast * Erik Jackson - Ansel Elgort * Male Cop - Ryan Kelley * Female Cop - Benita Robledo